drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
General Electives
Survival These are the more advanced version of the trainee class. You will now have to demonstrate your skills at surviving in the wilderness or in the city as your teacher puts you through rigorous tests that can be life threatening. Only one class is necessary in order to rise in Weapons Score. Choose ONE: Wilderness City Note: Must be taught by a TG/Warder with a WS higher than your own (Must be WS 12 or above to teach) Shadow Spawn Class This is a class that your trainee will be taking with a Sister from the Green Ajah. They will learn all about the different types of Shadow Spawn, Green Ajah Teachers List: Kabria Delondre (DM Handle: Eqwina) note: You must PM both the DL and the teacher of the class if you wish to take this. Horse Riding This is fairly easy. Your trainee/TG will learn the basics of riding a horse (Min. 8 Posts) An Accident Your character has an accident of some sort, can be training related or from some other reason. This does not have to affect your character negatively. The accident may harm or injury another PC or NPC. You are to deal with the accident and it's consequences. Min 5 posts. (must have one other PC involved) Growth Create an RP where your character grows personally from some experience. Some examples: you over come a fear, learn something new not related to your training (no new weapons, forms, strategies/tactices etc but can learn things like poisons, healing, herbs, how the body works, reading and/or writing etc) min 5 posts. (must have one other pc involved) In Trouble Do something against regulations and pay the price for it. Min 5 posts (not necessarily a prank but it could be included) Shattering Myths Your character starts to discover what life in the Tower and Aes Sedai are really like. This can be through character interaction or just your own observation. How does it affect your decision to want to be a Tower Guard? (Min. 5 posts. Must be with another PC) Susceptible Your trainee succumbs to temptation or is persuaded to do something they normally would not. It does not have to get them into trouble, but it does have to be something outside their comfort zone. Does it change them as a person?( Min. 8 posts. Must be with another PC) Stealth and Subterfuge This will teach the trainee the basics of infiltration and masquerading as someone they aren't. Activities would include sneaking amongst guards on duty and stealing a flag, going to a Tar Valon bank and retrieving a package that was set aside for a certain noble. The culmination of this class would be to get into a high ranking warders member (MoN...) and pull a prank on them while they were sleeping with their instructor. (Min. 5 posts) Mountain Climbing An off shoot of wilderness survival, it would entail the trainee and instructor going to a mountain and climbing a ways up it. They would learn things such as preparation, the importance of being thorough. Small disasters or problems would arise, which they would have to over come on their way to the top. Interpretative Dance This class would teach the perspective Tower Guard/Warder the importance of not keeping their emotions bottled up, and exploring the beauty that is dance. Their arms would be their paintbrushes and the world their canvass as they open up and express themselves in ways that they had never before thought possible. The teacher would be there to correct form and offer criticism, and this would culminate in a performance in front of the entire Yard. (Min 5 posts) Category:Warders Category:All Category:Warder Training